Flurry Heart
Prinzessin Flurry Heart ist ein Alihorn und die Tochter von Cadance und Shining Armor aus Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1. Persönliches Flurry Heart wurde bereits als Alihorn geboren. Ihre Magie ist schon so stark das sie mit einem Schuss sämtliche Zwischenböden des Kristallpalastes durchschlagen kann. Auch ist Flurry schon eine passable Fliegerin und kräftig genug um Pinkie Pie mit sich zu ziehen. Außerdem scheint sie ziemlich lebhaft und ein bisschen frech zu sein. Geschichte Staffel 6 In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 haben Cadance und Shining Armor ihr Baby Flurry Heart bekommen. Als die Mane 6 die Kleine zum ersten Mal treffen, können sie es nicht fassen, dass sie ein geborenes Alihorn ist. Rarity dachte, dass man für Alihornflügel eine große, prinzessinnenwürdige Tat vollbringen muss. Selbst die anwesenden Celestia und Luna können sich das nicht erklären. Es ist nur sicher, dass Flurry das erste Pony ist, das in Equestria als Alihorn geboren wurde. Pinkie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und sich sicher, dass Flurry nicht nur eine tolle Fliegerin ist, sondern auch verrückte Babymagie hat. Mit letzterem hat sie recht, als Flurry bei einem Nieser eine Strahl abfeuert, der sämtliche Zwischendecken durchschlägt. Aber jetzt muss erst die Kristalltaufe für Flurry organisiert werden. Während Twilight und Pinkie babysitten, helfen die anderen Shining Armor. Cadance muss den Kristallponys mitteilen, dass die Taufe um einiges wichtiger geworden ist. Es zeigt sich, dass es leichter wäre, einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten. Denn während Flurry mit Pinkie durchs das Zimmer fliegt, hat Twilight alle Hufe voll damit zu tun zu verhindern, dass die Kleine die Wände zu Nudelsieben macht. Schließlich soll das große Ereignis stattfinden. Doch als Flurry von Pinkie getrennt wird, lässt sie einen Urschrei los, der das Kristallherz in tausend Stücke zerspringen lässt. Unwissend, was sie gerade angestellt hat, landet Flurry bei ihrer Mutter, als wäre nichts geschehen. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 hat Flurry das Kristallherz zerdeppert und das Königreich droht unter Eis und Schnee begraben zu werden. Während die Prinzessinnen versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, sind die anderen voll damit beschäftigt, Flurry zu bändigen. Gerade als Cadance und Twilight ein Buch mit einem Reliqiuenrepartur-Zauber finden, löst sich bei Flurry wieder ein Schuss, der auf Umwegen das Buch trifft. Doch hat Twilight den Zauber noch kurz gesehen und versucht, ihn zu rekonstruieren. Aber der erste Reparaturversuch scheitert. Da taucht Sunburst, rekrutiert von Starlight Glimmer, mit einer Lösung auf. Um das Herz wiederherzustellen, muss dessen Macht gestärkt werden und dass passiert durch die Kristalltaufe, was nebenbei auch Flurrys Magie unter Kontrolle brächte. Während Celestia, Luna, Twilight und Starlight die Scherben zusammenhalten ziehen die anderen die Zeremonie durch und Sunburst steckt den neuen Kristall ins Herz. Der Plan geht auf und das Königreich wird entfrostet. Auch Flurrys Nieser sind nicht mehr so gefährlich. Kurz darauf trifft sie ihre Großeltern Twilight Velvet und Night Light und bekommt ihren Namen, der immer an den Tag ihrer Kristalltaufe erinnern soll. In Spike und das Wechselpony kriegt Flurry nicht viel mit von dem Trubel um sie herum. Denn seit der Kristalltaufe ist das Kristall-Königreich mit Liebe erfüllt, wie kein zweiter Ort in Equestria, und nun haben die Erwachsenen Panik, weil ein Wechselpony in der Nähe gesichtet wurde. Später hat sich Spike mit dem Gesuchten, der auf den Namen Thorax hört und tatsächlich gut ist, angefreundet. Getarnt als Crystal Hoof versucht er mit Spikes Hilfe, sich mit den Kristallponys anzufreunden. Sie hoffen, dass man Thorax dann akzeptiert, wie er eben ist. Es läuft so gut, dass man ihn sogar in Flurrys Nähe lässt. Aber da lässt die ganze Liebe, die man für das Baby hat, Thorax' Instinkte durchbrechen und seine Tarnung fliegt auf. Doch Spike gibt nicht klein bei und er kann alle von Thorax' Friedfertigkeit überzeugen, so dass sie ihm eine Chance geben. Auch darf er wieder in Flurrys Nähe, die ihm das Hüfchen zur Freundschaft reicht. In Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2 wurde Flurry wie alle anderen besonders magischen Ponys Equestrias von den Wechselponys entführt. Doch gelingt es Starlight Glimmer mit der Hilfe von Thorax, Trixie und Discord, Chrysalis Pläne zu durchkreuzen und die Wechselponys zum Guten zu bekehren. Nur Chrysalis ist noch die Gleiche, muss aber erkennen, dass sie jetzt einer der größten Magieansamlungen in der Geschichte gegenüber steht. Starlight bietet ihr Freundschaft und Frieden an, doch schlägt Chrysails das aus, schwört ihre furchtbare Rache und verschwindet. Discord ist nach feiern zumute und Starlight weiß auch schon wo: auf dem Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihrer alten Heimat. Staffel 7 In Keine Zeit für Flurry brauchen Shining Armor und Cadance eine kleine Pause und bitten Twilight ein paar Stunden auf Flurry aufzupassen. Trotz des vollen Terminplanes - Twilight will heute noch ein paar kranke Kinder aufmuntern - stimmt diese zu. Twilight hat für ihre Nicht schon eine ganzen Haufen Geschenke besorgt darunter auch zwei Teddybären, welche die beiden mit Magie tanzen lassen. Während Tante und Nichte spielen geben Shining Armor und Cadance Spike die nötigen Windeln, ein paar Portionen pürierter Erbsen und ganz wichtig: Whammy, Flurrys Plüschschnecke, mit Hilfe der sie sich meist schnell wieder beruhigen lässt. Twilight fragt neugierig, wohin die beiden gehen wollen. Sie geben an, zu einer Kunstausstellung von Spearhead, einem alten Freund Shining Armors aus der Königlichen Garde, zu wollen. Nach einem schnellen Abschiedsküsschen machen sich die Eltern auf den Weg. Jetzt will Flurry weiter spielen. Trotz des engen Zeitplanes macht Twilight mit. Doch sie lässt sich zu sehr hinreißen und erschreckt Flurry versehentlich, die sich daraufhin in eine Schutzblase einschließt. Twilight schafft es, sie zu beruhigen. Da meldet sich Flurrys Magen, aber sie hat heute wohl keine Lust auf die pürierten Erbsen und wirft diese lieber umher. Schnell hat Flurry mit den Erbsen die Schlosswände dekoriert. Doch nun wird es Zeit, dass Twilight ihren Pflichten nachkommt. Erster Stopp ist ein Spielzeuggeschäft, wo sie ein paar Kleinigkeiten für die Fohlen im Krankenhaus besorgt. Flurry ist immer noch zum Spielen aufgelegt. Um Zeit zu sparen spielt Twilight mit ihr und den Einkaufswagen Rennwagen. Im Nu haben sie den ganzen Laden durchfahren, haben alles, was sie brauchen und stoppen punktgenau vor der Kasse. Doch Flurry möchte weiter spielen. Während Twilight sich um das Geschäftliche kümmert setzt Flurry den Wagen selber in Bewegung und kracht in einen Stapel Plüschtiere, die Twilight jetzt aufräumen muss. Nächster Halt ist die Schule, wo Twilight bei Cheerilee ein Buch ausleihen will um es den Fohlen im Krankenhaus vorzulesen. Spike spricht sich für das Buch "Die Abenteuer von Burnfreno dem Drachenkrieger" aus. Diesen unbeobachteten Moment nutzt Flurry aus um an der Tafel Cheerilees Gleichungen für den Unterricht gegen ein selbstgemaltes Bild zu ersetzen. Twilight zeigt sich nicht erfreut und wischt das Bild vor Flurrys Augen wieder weg. Da Twilight keine Zeit mehr hat, muss Cheerilee selbst alles noch einmal neu schreiben - mit ihrem Mund, da Erdponys Kreide nicht anders halten können. Auf dem Weg zum Nascheckchen schlägt Spike angesichts des Zeitverlustes vor den Krankenhausbesuch zu verschieben. Doch das lehnt Twilight, die "beste Tante aller Zeiten", die das locker unter einen Hut kriegt, ab. Im Nascheckchen wird Flurry mit Pound und Pumpkin bekannt gemacht. Die Babys verstehen sich gut. Nichtsdestotrotz soll Spike ein Auge auf sie haben während Twilight sich um die Muffins für die Kinder im Krankenhaus kümmert. Bei der Gelegenheit ordert sie auch gleich noch Entschuldigungsküchlein für die Ponys denen Flurry heute Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat. Gut, dass Pinky zum Verzieren einen Es-tut-mir-leid-Stempel hat. Derweil fangen die Babys an, sich um einen Spielzeugballon zu streiten. Spike macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem zweiten. Flurry versucht ihre Tante darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Doch als das nichts bringt kommt sie auf die Idee, den Ballon einfach in zwei Teile zu brechen. Darüber sind die Geschwister nicht begeistert und wollen es Flurry heimzahlen. Dabei fangen sie an mit der Backware nach Flurry zu werfen. Erst jetzt merken Pinky und Twilight was los ist. Drum kommt noch Süßes für Pinkie zur Bestellung. Trotz allem sagt Twilight den Krankenhausbesuch nicht ab und kurz darauf liest sie den Fohlen etwas vor. Flurry hingegen passt es gar nicht, dass Twilight sie nicht beachtet, nicht einmal ihr Babywutanfall ändert etwas daran. Dabei schubst Flurry aus versehen Whammy weg, die in einem Transportwagen landet. Als Flurry merkt das Whammy weg ist macht sie sich auf die Suche. Sie teleportiert sich kreuz und quer durch das Krankenhaus und fängt an, alles schweben zu lassen um darunter nachsehen zu können. Aber sie achtet nicht darauf ob es dabei Zusammenstöße gibt. Jetzt reißt Twilight der Geduldsfaden und sie schnautzt Flurry an. Zwar kommen alle wieder auf den Boden, jedoch hat Twilight Flurry so erschreckt, dass sie jetzt Angst vor ihrer Tante hat und erschafft eine Schutzblase um sich herum. Nun begreift Twilight was sie getan hat und entschuldigt sich bei Flurry dafür sie so vernachlässigt zu haben. Die Kleine vergibt ihr und es bleibt nur noch das Chaos aufzuräumen. Als wenig später Cadance und Shining Armor zum Schloss zurückkommen, sind Twilight und Flurry gerade dabei eine Runde Verstecken zu spielen und Flurry will gar nicht mehr von ihrer Tante weg. Twilight erzählt durch Flurry gelernt zu haben das es nicht darauf ankommt wie viel Zeit man mit seine Liebsten verbringt, sondern wie man sie miteinander verbringt - für Cadance das Stichwort ihre Schwägerin zum Essen einzuladen. Das muss Twilight aber erst mit Spike abklären. Da merken sie das Spike gar nicht da ist. Der ist noch Im Krankenhaus und liest den Kindern "Die Abenteuer von Burnfreno dem Drachenkrieger" vor. In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub machen die Sparkles eine Zeppelinkreuzfahrt. Wie sich allerdings herausstellt hat der Veranstalter Iron Will die Familie durch Tricks an Bord geholt, damit er für seine Kreuzfahrt die Prinzessinnen Twilight und Cadance dabei hat, mit deren Teilnahme er für seine Tour geworben hatte. Unter anderem gibt es als Hauptpreis bei der Tombola einen Tag mit Twilight als Ehrenmitglied der Familie, den ein gewisser Star Tracker gewinnt. Davon bekommt Flurry aber wenig mit und hat auf dem Schiffsspielplatz ihren Spaß dabei mit den anderen Babys Bauklötze zu stapeln bis Cadance es unterbindet. Aber nun wollen die anderen Eltern das sich ihr Nachwuchs mit Flurry anfreundet also verschwindet Cadance, der das unangenehm ist, mit ihr unter dem Vorwand das Flurry ihr Nickerchen braucht. Unter dessen hat Twilight sämtliche Prinzessinnenpflichten übernommen und verpasst so den ganzen Urlaub, was dazu führt das ihre Enttäuschung in Wut ausbricht. Schließlich macht ihr Cadance klar das sie auch Grenzen ziehen und gelegentlich an sich denken muss. Also gehen die Sparkles mit Star Tracker Eis essen. Natürlich will Iron Will aus der Gelegenheit gleich wieder Kapital schlagen. Twilight meint das alles in Ordnung sei und leiht sich Iron Wills Headset aus, mit dem er die Durchsagen macht. Twilight erklärt den Passagieren, dass sie es zu schätzen weiß, das sie viel Geld ausgegeben haben um die Tour mit den Prinzessinen machen zu können. Aber eigentlich wolle sie selbst einmal Urlaub machen, schließlich sei auch sie nur ein Pony. So wichtig es ihr auch ist, dass alle an Bord glücklich sind, so würde sie doch gern die restliche Fahrt mit ihrer Familie verbringen und sich entspannen. Die Passagiere zeigen sich verständnisvoll, doch bleibt die Frage offen, wieso die Reise als "Kreuzfahrt der Prinzessinnen" angekündigt wurde, wenn diese doch auch Urlaub machen. Iron Wills Antwort: er hat nie die Teilnahme echter Prinzessinnen garantiert. Daraufhin meutern die empörten Passagiere. Iron Will springt mit einem Fallschrim und der Erklärung über Bord, dass er ebensowenig Zufriedenheit garantiert habe und es keine Rückerstattungen gebe. Shining Armor ist schwer beeindruckt davon, wie gut Iron Will vorbereitet ist. Wenig Später studiert Twilight den Aktivitätenplan und zum Glück ist noch einiges übrig. Aber Cadance und die Familie haben für Twilight noch eine Kleine Überraschung. Sie führen für Twilight ihre eigene Version der Nordsterne auf, deren Erscheinen am Himmel diese leider verpasst hatte. Twilight ist gerührt und am Ende umarmt sich die Familie. Staffel 8 In Eine Freundschaftsreise sind Cadance und Flurry zu Besuch bei Twilight und sehen sich Trixies Zauber Show mit Starlight als Assistentin an. Nach dem die Show vorbei ist kommen die Drei zu Trixie um ihr zum Auftritt zu gratulieren. Cadance ist vor allem beeindruckt wie gut sie und Starlight zusammen arbeiten. Sie meint dass so gut wie die zwei sich ergänzen man das Gefühl hat sie würden sich schon solange kennen wie Twilight und sie. Starlight hat der Auftritt richtig Spaß gemacht. Keine Überraschung für Twilight, den das Schönste ist doch eine enge Verbindung mit einem anderen Pony. Weil man so viel mit einander teilen kann. Worauf Twilight und Candance ihren Freundschaftsreim aufsagen. Bei dessen Anblick wollen Starlight und Trixie fürs erst noch beim Zaubern bleiben. Staffel 9 In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 wurde Sombra von Grogar zurückgeholt um ihn für seinen Plan zur Eroberung Equestrias zu rekrutieren. Doch weigert sich Sombra und macht sich auf alleine das Kristall-Königreich zu erobern. Er startet einen Überraschungsangriff. Alle Kristallponys die ihm begegnen bringt er mit einem Zauber unter seinen Kontrolle. Unaufhaltsam marschiert Sombra in das Schloss ein. In den wirren das Angriffes gelingt es Sombra die ungeschützte Flurry gefangen zu nehmen. Mit ihr als Geisel kann er ihre Eltern zur Kapitulation zwingen. Nach dem er auch das Kristallherz in seinen Besitz gebracht hat ist sich Sombra sicher das ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Später lässt es Sombra sich auf dem Thron gerade gut gehen und verhöhnt seine Gefangenen als die Mane 6 mit den Elementen der Harmonie eintreffen. Doch Sombra hat nur auf sie gewartet um sie mit ihren größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Sombra meint das sie sich ergeben sollte, den nichts kann ihre eigenen Ängste besiegen. Doch durch die Magie ihrer Freundschaft über winden die Mane 6 Sombras Zauber. Im übrigen brauchten sie ihre Ängste nicht besiegen, sie mussten sich ihnen nur lange genug stellen um Sombra abzulenken. Während Spike die gefangene Befreit. Sofort bringt Cadance das Kristallherz an seinen Platz. Sombra versucht noch sie aufzuhalten doch wird er von Shining Armor und Flurry in Schach gehalten. Kaum ist das Kristallherz wieder an seinen Platz vertreibt seinen Macht Sombras dunkle Magie und befreit das Königreich. Was Sombra betrifft nutzen die Mane 6 die Elemente, wodurch er sich in Rauch auflöst. Alles sind froh das es ausgestanden ist. Besonders Twilight da sie es alleine geschafft haben. Sie glaubt zwar noch nicht das sie ganz bereit ist, doch wird sie das je sein? Aber sie hat alle ihre Freunde und sie haben sie die Elemente. Zusammen haben sie noch nie versagt, sie werden es schon hinbekommen. Womit sie Laut Spike Phase sieben der Twilighttigkeit erreicht haben. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 haben die Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek den Helden eine Empfindliche Niederlage bei gebracht und alle gefangen genommen, nur Twilight konnte entkommen und ist zu ihrer Familie ins Kristall-Königreich. Etwas später gelingt ihren engsten Freunden die Flucht und sie kommen auf der suche nach Twilight ins Königreich. Cadance und Shining sind heilfroh das die Freunden wohlauf sind. Sie teilen ihnen mit das Twilight hier ist, aber es geht ihr nicht gut. Das geschehene hat sie tief getroffen, doch gelingt es ihren Freunde mit viel gutem Zureden sie wieder aufzurichten. Große Umarmung. Jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan. Da treten Cadance, Shining und Flurry ein, sie sind bei allem Dabei was Twilight einfällt. Die ist dagegen, Sie sollen Flurry beschützen, den wen sonst nichts funktioniert ist sie Equestrias letzte Hoffnung. Twilight fast zusammen: Drei ihrer schlimmsten Feinde erwarten sie, gestärkt durch alte Magie. Alle Ponys in Equestria sind so ängstlich und gespalten das die Windigos herumfliegen und an den Mane 6 liegt es all das zu regeln. Pinkie möchte wissen was sie jetzt tun sollen. Für Twilight ist es klar, sie versuchen die Welt zu retten. Mit Hilfe aller Völker und Helden Equestrias gelingt es die Schurken zu entmachten und zur Strafe in Stein zu verwandeln. In Freundschaft bleibt sieht man ein Fensterbild der erwachsenden Flurry. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor Ihre Eltern Twilight Sparkle Ihre Tante Twilight Velvet und Night Light Ihre Großeltern väterlicherseits. Sunburst Ihr Kristallpate Galerie Trivia *Verglichen mit Pound und Pumpkin sind Flurrys Horn und Flügel deutlich stärker entwickelt als es bei normalen Fohlen der Fall wäre. Navboxen en:Flurry Heart Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys Kategorie:Alihörner Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Fohlen Kategorie:Adel